The present application relates generally to the field of joints or couplings for a fluid conduit. The present application relates more specifically to a quick connect and quick disconnect system for a fluid coupling.
Connecting and disconnecting water lines to and from a faucet may be difficult, as it is usually done in a dark, confined space under a cabinet. Threaded connections are often over-tightened which may lead to leaks, for example, via over-compression of an o-ring or cracking of the fitting. Conventional quick connectors may require properly aligning the pieces or actuation of small elements, which may be difficult to do under a cabinet. Other quick connectors may be difficult to disassemble, which may make repair or replacement of the faucet difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved quick connect and quick release system.